1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a method for representing a group of menu items for a data processing system in a single graphical metaphor and more particularly, methods for enhancing access by an operator of the data processing system to each menu item available for selection. Still more particularly, the invention relates to a method for identifying a group of objects within a group, defining and ordering of that group, and displaying on a video display device a visual metaphor for an arrangement of items, indicating that the metaphor does not represent a single object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The utility of personal computers has been enhanced in recent years through the use of graphical metaphors to represent menu selections on the computer. Graphical metaphors are graphic constructs imaged on a computer display screen. The metaphors are images of things of common use with a relation to an action to be performed, to an object, or to the characteristics of an object defined on the computer. For example, a trash can image might be used to represent a program for deleting files. A stack of sheets of paper might be a metaphor indicating occurrence of a word processing document. Where an operator moves (or drags) the graphical metaphor of the document to the image of the trash can and then selects the trash can, the operator deletes the document. In effect the operator has constructed the equivalent of an operating system command to delete a file. Graphical metaphors, or "icons" as they are commonly called, are to be viewed and manipulated in manners analogous to the physical objects which they emulate.
Icons are generated by graphical user interfaces (G.U.I.). A graphical user interface provides direct manipulation mechanisms for handling icons, graphics for the construction of icons and windows which divide a display screen into areas in which programs executing concurrently can each display information. Application programs interact with the graphical user interface to display information in a common format. A segment of the window can be a name bar which will include icons used for the manipulation of the window. Another defined space in most windows is the menu bar, where required for an application program.
In most window applications, highlighting an item from the menu bar results in generation of what is known as a pull-down menu. Where a large number of objects are part of the menu, the pull-down window or menu can be quite large. The sheer size of the pull-down menu may subtract from its convenience and result in an operator missing potential options from the list. Frequently, options are still expressed in highly abstract or arbitrary form. The menu items might be listed in strings of arbitrary letters and numbers having no clear or conventional meaning.